


The Price for Peace

by NixieDrakos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixieDrakos/pseuds/NixieDrakos
Summary: This was an idea I had as a one-shot for a slightly different outcome of the Dragonsong War.  Features my character, Rahza Thumme as the Warrior of Light.





	The Price for Peace

“You are late, Warrior of Light!” 

Knight Artoirel shouts to Rahza Thumme, the Miqo’te Summoner, as she jumps from the back of Hraesvelgr. Her purple hair and robes whip behind her from the wind. She smiles at the Elezen knight before turning her sharp gaze towards the black shade of Nidhogg. She strides confidently towards the terrible wyrm, her booted steps ringing out with each step she makes. Soldiers flee the way she came, carrying their wounded with them. 

Rahza stood in the middle of the once grand stone bridge, Niddhogg to the front and Hraesvelgr behind. The bridge fell silent around the opposing ancient dragons and the Warrior of Light despite battles still raging all around them. Rahza could feel the gazes of her friends flicker towards her before disappearing to face their own opponents. She tentatively watches the brood-brothers challenge each other before the two let out blood chilling roars as they launch themselves at each other. 

Many of those fighting from both sides take pause as the look up to watch the two great wyrms duel in the air. It’s not long before they come crashing back to earth with a great crash. Rahza shield’s her face with her arm as debris and dust goes flying from the impact. As the dust settles, a sinking feeling hits the Miqo’te stomach as she sees Hraesvelgr lying on the ground with Nidhogg standing above him, clenching a torn feathery wing in his maw. Hraesvelgr says something meant only for his brood-brother before opening his eyes, revealing one missing.

Nidhogg rages, “Fool! Thou wouldst trust a mortal with thy strength?!” 

Rahza closes her eyes as Hraesvelgr’s eye is absorbed into her body. In that moment, she can feel the great wyrm’s hope and longing for the peace of old, and the love he still holds for his beloved Shiva. His mixed with her own wants of peace for her loved ones. Through the link she now shares with Hraesvelgr, she sends him a silent ‘thank you’, knowing he somehow heard her. 

“I know thee… ‘Twas thou who didst intrude upon my lair and best the half of me. But now I am whole, and naught in creation shall deny me my vengeance!” Nidhogg lets loose a piercing scream as he prepares to attack. 

Rahza stands her ground, pulling open her grimoire and summing forth her egi to fight by her side.

***

_ ‘Thou unlikely to survive thy battle with Nidhogg, Warrior of Light.’  _

Midgardsormr. The familiar voice Rahza has come to find comfort in, a constant companion, whispers in her mind. 

“I know.”

_ Ba-dum. _

A moment later, the phantom figure of Bahamut’s head and wings appear behind Rahza as she lets out a strained yell, the sound mixing with that of Nidhogg’s pained scream as a column of blinding blue-white light engulfs the dragon. The sight blinds every person and dragon on the battlefield. 

Silence follows. 

Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud are the first to regain their vision and look back to where their friend had been battling. Rahza looks to be barely standing as she stumbles toward the prone form of Estinien on the ground.

_ Ba-dum. _

Alphinaud is the first to rush over the two. He falls to his knees beside the downed Dragoon and begins to pull with all his might against one of Nidhogg's eyes. Rahza furiously tugs and pulls against the other eye, desperate to save her friend. The two of them ignore the Dragoon's pleas to simply finish him, to end it all. 

As the two continue to pull at the eyes they could have sworn they felt additional hands on their own, helping them in their endeavour. Alphinaud would later recall seeing Ysayle and Lord Haurchefaunt helping him and Rahza to free their friend from the shade of Nidhogg. With one last tug, the two manage to rip the eyes free from Estinien's body. 

Not a moment later, they hear Ser Aymeric call to them, "Quick! Cast them into the depths below!"

_ Ba-dum.  _

A jolt of pain courses through Rahza's body as she stands to run towards the edge of the bridge with Alphinaud just ahead of her. As one, Miqo'te and Elezen throw the eyes over the edge, watching as the orbs disappear into the white mist. 

Alphinaud beams at Rahza before turning and rushing off to where Ser Aymeric is with Estinien. The woman watches her younger companion exchanging words with the Lord Commander. She smiles as she watches Aymeric gather up his friend in his arms to carry him off the battlefield, Alphinaud falling in step behind him. 

A sense of peace and tranquility washes over the Miqo’te woman named Rahza Thumme. This is what she had been fighting for this whole time. To see her friends and family safe and well, despite all the hardships she willingly endured. She gives a sign of contentment as she feels her body come undone, aetheric particles drifting from her slightly transparent body. 

Looking to her right, she sees Ysayle and Lord Hauchefant with smiles, becking her towards them. On her left, she sees two Miqo’te, a Seeker of the Sun male with tan skin and light purple eyes. The other is a Keeper of the Moon woman with dark purple hair and mix-matched eyes. The two of them have sad yet proud smiles as they give her a nod. She smiles to the two groups of people before looking back to the Elezen men who stood directly in front of her as they turn to look back towards her. 

Their faces morph from confusion to looks of resigned sorrow as they watch their friend’s body dissipate before them. Tears fall from pale purple pools as a smile forms on full lips. She says something as her words and form is carried off by the gentle wind. 

Alphinaud and Ser Aymeric would recall how their friend sacrificed so much for the peace and safety of the City-States of Eorzea from the impending shadow of the Empire and the wrath of the Primals. How she bravely fought the remnants of the great dragon, Midgardsomr and even befriended the dragon. How she faced Hraesvelgr’s trials to gain his aid in taking down the Shade of Nidhogg. They would remember how she confidently walked towards her death as she fought off Nidhogg to save a city she had willingly aligned herself to despite the hardships she had while there. 

They would remember how Rahza Thumme, their friend, gave the ultimate price for peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little idea I had floating around in my head ever since I finished the Dragonsong War a few weeks ago. I really liked the idea of my Summoner overloading herself with aether similarly how Tristian from the SMN questline did. I thought it was an interesting concept and wondered what would happen if Rahza did the same thing when she fought Nidhogg.


End file.
